notesonmagefandomcom-20200214-history
Seloren (Kingdom)
The people who lived in the kingdom, post- and pre-Kelik era are called Selern. History An old kingdom that was politically split into anti-magan (Sematok) and pro-magan (Namagan). After their king, Kelik Seloren used an immortality spell, the kingdom was destroyed and the two political groups eventually became the Warriors' Guild and Mages' Guild respectively. Environment Mostly made up of mountains and forests, Seloren contains five (5) cities, some of which are important to the outside world that had contact with the kingdom. Cities Ahina City Akrenro City Krenma City Rofanen City Romamek City Villages Eka Village Culture Food A typical citizen has two meals a day; these are simply called Saro Entok Meal (of the day) and Kilkren Entok Meal (of the day). Those more fortunate have three meals: Saro Entok, Totok Entok (Between Meal), and Kilkren Entok. Finally, the most poor have only one, which they simply call Entok (of the day). Most meals are made up of venison (deer meat) or rabbit meat and some sort of bread. Sometimes these are eat seperately, sometimes they are eaten as sandwhiches. The poorer people typically just eat deer or rabbit, but occasionally get leftover bread from their more fortunate neighbors. Those who are rich, however, eat hamburger patties and smoked bacon. Those who travel around a lot typically have bunny or venison jerky. Apparently some spoil themselves with more expensive meats or jerkies only to find that it either went bad or they didn't have enough money to reach their destination (if they even had one and weren't just wanderers.) Many have died from this or were forced to return home. Of course, some are more fortunate, allowing them to afford the finer jerkies. Lifestyles There are many types of lifestyles that are practical in Seloren... of course some ar less practical. Most people have at least some skill in either farming or hunting. Unless you're rich and am able to afford a substantial amount of animals, most hunters and farmers support each other. Some people rent out their home to get extra money, though the more well known inn/tavern keepers are able to live off of their 'hobby'. Naturally, the caretakers tend to cover a decent income from hunters and farmers. Additionally, the owners who are doing well hire their cooks, which help further develop the economy of one particular area. Government Monarchy The kingdom was ran by a system of monarchy. As is usual, each king was the son of the previous ruler. Rulers #Basek - The one who formed the kingdom under the adopted name, Seloren. He is considered to have been the best ruler by many. #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Kelik - The last king, having been selfish enough to cast Immortality on himself, which went against both of the political parties views, ruining their agreement towards 'absolute peace'. Politics Anti-Magen The Anti-Magen were a group in which felt that magic, magen and mages were all evil, or simply too unstable to ever be used widely. After the kingdom falling, they'd become the Warriors' Guild. Pro-Magen The Pro-Magen were a group that felt magic, magen and mages were all part of the natural way of life, and that humans should embrace and accept it. After the kingdom fell, they become the Mages' Guild. Known Natives *Elosem Kelarm *Isen *Kelik Seloren *Marlus Arsken Gerk Elus Category:Kingdoms